


His Smile

by Icylightning



Series: Revealing Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Relationship Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Besides I can write a book on our sex life""Who Stiles?" Scott demanded"I'm sorry I don't take orders, you know I can barely take suggestions"Aka : Sterek Revealing fic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revealing Sterek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893919
Comments: 20
Kudos: 261
Collections: Teen Wolf D+S (Completed)





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Just a small drabble to freshen up my mind. I know I've already made couple of Sterek revealing fics but can't seem to get enough...lol! So thought of making it into a series. There will surely be more fics on this topic. For now I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Stiles pass me your notes. I've to copy yesterday's work"

"Stiles"

"Hey Stiles"

"Stiles can you hear me?"

"Stiles!"

Stiles blinked back from his thoughts and looked at Scott with annoyed expression "What?"

"Dude I called you like four times"

"Five" Stiles corrected his best friend who stared at him "You were literally lost in your own world. How did you know I called you five times"

Stiles grinned handing over the book "My mind works seven places at a time and can listen to five people at once"

"Do I want to know the names of seven places. Wait.. I don't want to know"

Stiles hummed, a soft sigh escaping his lips "He should smile more"

"Who?"

"The one who makes me smile"

"You smile all the time Stiles"

"You know when does he smiles the most?"

Scott raised an eyebrow

Stiles leaned into whisper "The moment when he's inside me and I beg him for more"

"We are not having heart to heart talk about your sex life!"

"Hey I never complain when you rant one essay after another about your sex with Allison"

"Fair point"

"Besides I can write a book on our sex life"

"Who Stiles?" Scott demanded

"I'm sorry I don't take orders, you know I can barely take suggestions"

"I need a name"

"He's the man of my dreams"

"Wait... is it Tyler?"

"Ewww"

"Sam?"

"Boring"

"Micheal?"

"Are you kidding?"

"It's Jackson isn't it?"

"He almost had me... but no"

"Then who?"

"The one who smiles only for me. Which he rarely does but when he's with me... it's small, gentle and so meaningful"

"I'm confused"

"He said that the first time when he was about to confess his love for me"

"HE LOVES YOU?"

"Definitely. Although it's the smile that has me falling head over heels for him, then comes his beautiful heart and hot body"

"Now I'm intrigued"

"You should be"

"Is this his shirt you're wearing?"

"Everything of his fits perfectly on and _in_ me"

Scott snickers

"But that smile...'

"Here we go again with the smile"

"On a serious note....I think he shouldn't smile more often"

"Why?"

"Because it will destroy his macho image. Most of the time Derek looks like he wants to rip off everyone's head with his bare teeth but when it comes to me he just..."

"Did you say Derek?"

"Umm....no?"

"You said Derek"

"No I didn't"

"I heard it loud and clear"

"Maybe your ears are ringing"

"My ears are fine. You're dating Derek!?"

"No I'm no..."

Before Stiles could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed his arm, turned him around. A pair of familiar lips smashed into his pink ones, covering his entire mouth. The kiss lasted for ten seconds and he felt every single second....

One : Slow yet firm

Two : Soft and smooth

Three : Plump and delicious

Four : A growing rhythm

Five : "Hmmhm" Stiles moaned into the deep kiss, hands desperately clutching the other's jacket for support

Six : "Hm?" a small deeper moan replied back

Seven : A sharp pain made Stiles open his mouth only for the other to dive in

Eight : "Hm" he moaned again pulling Stiles close to his body

Nine : A passionate dance for domination that _he_ dominated

Ten : When air became an issue, the two mouths reluctantly pulled apart, both panting heavily

Derek ran his thumb on Stiles's lower lip and smiled...the same smile that was meant only for him "You were saying?"

Stiles looked at Scott who was collecting his jaw from the floor and he laughed "Yeah so I'm dating Derek and he's my boyfriend"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
